


Fries and Ketchup

by Skyepilot



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But not on purpose!, CATWS missing scene, Cap eats sexy, Cap's other power, Eroding cynicism, F/M, Fan fic challenge, Flirting, diner, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet for the RomanRogers Fan Fic Challenge.  Deleted scene for CA:TWS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fries and Ketchup

She stared back at him as he devoured the french fries.

They had driven the rest of the day and stopped here before heading on to the location they found on Fury’s USB drive.

He was resolute. This place had been here when he enlisted.

So, her eyes kept watch over the small diner, slowly profiling people as they entered and left through the front door. She had a decent view of the kitchen from here, too, just in case anyone entered through the back.

They landed on him again, as he was actually angling his head to get more french fries in.

"Don’t forget to inhale," she teased.

He paused and stared back at her, sucked the ketchup off his fingers.

"I need a lot of calories," he blinked back at her.

Tasha raised an eyebrow.

He just shrugged like he was five years old and picked up the hamburger.

Completely unaware, she thought to herself, and felt a little pathetic wondering why watching Captain America stuff fries into his face was making her curious about all kinds of things Captain America did. 

Or might do. 

Whatever.

All the more reason to set him up with the first available agent who wasn’t trying to kill them after this was all put to bed.

It was getting impossible to work with him. She was having girlish thoughts. Ugh.

He stopped eating when she shook her head, looked away.

"What?" he asked, after swallowing a mouthful of burger.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to him, quirking her mouth.

"Hey, relax," he said. "Flo over there," he tipped his head at the waitress.

"Definitely not trying to kill us."

He watched as Flo sauntered over and plopped his slice of cherry pie down in front of him.

"Not on purpose, anyway," he grinned, looking down at the pie excitedly.

When he looked back up at her, she wasn’t smiling along with him.

"It’s not a joke," she said. "These people are going to hunt us down."

"Not if we get to them first," he replied sharply, his jaw tensing.

He sat up straight, tall, like he did standing when he was considering something. Staring down for a moment at the tabletop, he slid his plate towards her.

"Would you like a french fry?" he asked, his eyes fluttering up to hers. He said it like they were on a mission.

"No," she said, lowering her voice. She furrowed her brow, pausing to glance around the diner.

"C’mon," he said, gesturing with his chin. "Eat one."

"No," she snorted back at him. Was he serious? He looked serious. She hated when people tried to make her try food against her will. She’d almost stabbed a date once for making the same attempt. Ok, not almost, but she ran the whole scenario, consequences and all, through her mental train.

"I.order.you." he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked, with a snort, staring back at him, leaning forward now. Now she knew he was joking.

"Orders. You remember those, right? We’re on a mission now, and…I think, I have seniority here."

"Oh, do you, now?" She laughed at that.

He was trying very hard to keep a straight face. And…was he flirting? Did he know how to do that? She had not seen much evidence to suggest he knew how to flirt correctly, or, perhaps it was just modernly?

She watched his face intently as her hand slid across the table towards the plate, at the last minute, claiming the plate of cherry pie instead.

Steve shook his head. “The Lemurian Star all over again,” he said, throwing his hands in the air.

She took the plate and shoved it in back between them, deftly stabbed a piece of the pie with her fork.

"Only this time," she said, batting her lashes.

"I’m sharing."


End file.
